


full for your pleasure

by Hasty_Pudding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time Topping, Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasty_Pudding/pseuds/Hasty_Pudding
Summary: John has never topped Sherlock. Sherlock's nerves have required he do all the topping so far, and John has kept his desires in check for his sake.One quiet evening, John learns the beautiful surprise a teasing little Sherlock has in mind. Enough is enough. He will be allowed to take what is his.





	full for your pleasure

John grunts, exasperated, as he tries to go back to his blog. Besides the case he’s got to write up he has at two surgeries later in the week he needs to prep for with further research of latest techniques.

It’s important work and he knows he shouldn’t let anything keep him from it but fucking God in heaven Sherlock is being so bloody distracting.

John, in his chair, has too perfect a view of the younger man as he’s standing near the window playing his violin. Normally John can resist the luscious charms but tonight Sherlock isn’t just playing and gently moving to the sound.

He is obviously, overtly swaying his narrow hips in rhythmic motion that exactly jiggles his glorious round ass. He’s wearing one of his dressing gowns, which on anyone else would be more than enough to shield the curves of that part of his anatomy. Lord knows the thing is too huge and billowy on his slender frame.

And yet Sherlock’s ass, his perfect, perky, _ass._ It puts to shame even those the girls who come in who’ve had butt augmenting surgery. The mounds are participating in a lovely soft dance, which allows for the thin fabric to get caught, _just so,_ in between those ripe globes in a truly sinful manner, and John’s cock is rock hard in the confines of his jeans. His breath comes out in a stuttered heave. Fuck, if Sherlock were to turn around now he'd have no place to hide.

He shifts to try to relieve the pressure on his dick. When it doesn't help in the slightest he looks away. Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to regain his control. That doesn't help either. The delicious image is permanently seared into his brain. Wanking material for months to come. 

That it will have to stay in the realm of cum-fantasy alone John is all too aware. He has not been allowed to fuck that ass as of yet. Sherlock has done all the topping in their relationship and John has never minded, not really, it's been that way in all of his male relationships, and given Sherlock's skittishness towards bottoming in general, and given John's endowment on top of that, John knew from the outset topping Sherlock wouldn't be an offer made lightly. Not that it's stopped him from thinking about it, of course, and oh, God, does he fantasize about it. Day and night. But staring would be dangerous territory. Sherlock's delectable little body is danger enough but being put on display quite like this is ridiculous. John hasn't had to overcome his male urges before.

He shouldn't stare. He knows this. But then Sherlock of all people should know better than to tease him like this. Sherlock is doing it on purpose, for what reason he can't fathom but decency can fuck off. Opening his eyes he takes a strategic look directly at Sherlock's ass, round, <i>tight</i>. Oh, fucking God, would he be tight, John swears he feels already the phantom pressure around his cock. He grinds his teeth. Christ but his dick is so hard it hurts. 

John makes a loud groan when the peach outline clench around the gown so that it outlines the plump mounds even more.

Sherlock must know what he’s doing to him but he can’t get anything else done. 

He loses his patience with a gruffed snort, his cock straining so hard it’s going to break the zipper of his jeans, and jerks himself up and out of the chair. Sherlock still facing away. John presses his mouth to that long thin column of pure porcelain flesh and nips it.

Sherlock yelps and nearly spins around if it weren’t for John’s strong arms capturing his dainty waist an keeping him facing forward.

He thrusts his hips forward, not even thinking of it, all on instinct. Sherlock’s spindly thin legs are spread enough from his playing John’s steel hard bulge is at the perfect height to find a space in those tight asscheeks.

“Aeeeh!” Sherlock squeals. John doesn’t think he’s ever heard Sherlock make such a high- pitched sound.

_Oh. Pretty_. John thinks. His dick throbs, growing harder, so hard and swollen it aches in its denim confines. Christ, but that lovely sound is incredibly arousing.

Sherlock’s ears are tipped pink, which is a big surprise. John tilts Sherlock’s narrow chin to see his face better. He’s panting, his light blue eyes lidded. And the rest of his face - Pink. A beautiful rosy pink flushed over his the normally creamy pale features.

John narrows his eyes and thinks. Sherlock is never flushed just from playing. There’s only a few things that make him go rosy like this. Praise, John hasn’t done that. Sex, they haven’t done that yet either.

He decides to see what more of the former might do, reaching down he pulls away the infuriating dressing gown to get at his prize. Sherlock’s bum is not just perky and not just pale, it’s white and smooth and lovely pale, virgin-white.

“ _This_ ,” he growls, voice rougher than he would have liked, “is the most incredibly plump ass in the world. You know it’s all I can do not to ravish it every time you step in front of me.”

John continues squeezing the firm, taun yet supple flesh, delighting in the keening cries leaking from Sherlock’s pretty pink lips.

He pries the cheeks apart, knowing Sherlock loves ass play even if he doesn’t want to bottom. That’s when he sees the second, and biggest surprise of the night.

A massive, thick, purple dildo is currently stuffed inside Sherlock’s tight little pink hole. So this is why Sherlock’s so undone.

John makes a low animal growl, something dark and possessive coming out. He give a possessive snarl which reverberate through the brunette’s slim body, followed by a course of trembling shivers.

“What. The. Fuck. Is this.”  John growls. Sherlock briefly closes his eyes, gives a shake to his curly head. His long lashes flutter open to reveal the still dazed look. 

“I-I -want you, John.” Sherlock pleads, his voice whimpering and giving into some truth he didn’t mean to reveal.

“You want me? Explain.” John commands.

“Your...all -- all of yo - AHH!” Sherlock sobs plaintively when John grabs the dildo’s base and gives a sharp twist. “Eeee!!! Jo- John!” Sherlock can barely speak so John releases it. He needs to hear what Sherlock wants exactly.

When the younger man’s panting soft whimpers subside, he turns around in John’s arms, swallowing at the silver-haired doctor’s pitch lust eyes watching him with predatory intent. But Sherlock, clever, beautifully clever Sherlock, is so strong and he continues despite the waiver of his voice. “I want you to fuck me John. I’ve been slowly prepping myself over the past few weeks. Getting bigger and bigger dildoes.”

“You mean you have been secretly training your hole to take my cock for _weeks_. And you did all that for me?”

“For you.” Sherlock agrees. “Always, everything for you. John you are my entire world. I am sorry I’ve been selfish this long, but I want to make it up to you.”

“Do you really want this?” John wants nothing more than to plow Sherlock for days but he’s put off his lust for months. He might as well do it again if Sherlock isn’t sure. “You can back out. You can fuck me instead tonight. I will be happy just having your little body and long legs close to me tonight.”

Sherlock’s chocolate auburn curls bounce as he shakes his head. “No. No John. I admit it’s incredibly daunting but I want you. I want you to take me. Fuck me. Fill me. Brand me. Use me for your pleasure.”

John’s never felt his cock jump so hard in raw lust before.

_Oh God, yes._

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine. My first Sherlock fic, please be kind. Kudos and comments both welcome.


End file.
